The present invention discloses a kind of moon chair structure and it should belong to the field of art relating to moon chair according to the International Patent Classification (IPC). The present invention specifically relates to a kind of foldable moon chair.
Nowadays, a round foldable chair is made by soft surface material and a supporting frame. The seat cushion of this kind of round foldable chair is circular in shape when it is viewed at the front, but it looks like a crescent moon when it is viewed at the sides. Accordingly, this kind of round foldable chair is called a moon chair. A moon chair has a simple structure and an interesting design.
A moon chair structure is disclosed in Chinese patent application number 201220073389.9, in which the moon chair comprises a front supporting legs set, a rear supporting legs set, a back supporting rod disposed on the rear supporting legs set, and a support rack connecting to the front supporting legs set and the back supporting rod, wherein the support rack is discontinued at the front supporting legs set and thus forming a “C” shape, and the supporting legs sets being used are complicated. Chinese patent application number 200920137393.5 discloses another moon chair structure comprising a circular seat ring, a front U shape leg, a rear U shape leg, and a slidable sleeve is hinged at each of the two rod pieces of the front U shape leg; two corresponding rod pieces of the rear U shape leg is inserted into the corresponding slidable sleeves to form a movable hinge structure between the front U shape leg and the rear U shape leg; also, a connecting rod is securely riveted at each of the two sides of the seat ring; an upper end of a respective rod piece of the front U shape leg and an upper end of a respective rod piece of the rear U shape leg are hinged correspondingly to a respective connecting rod; the front U shape leg and the rear U shape leg are movably connected; the rear U shape leg can slide along the front U shape leg; sliders are mounted on the rear U shape leg; connecting plates are also mounted between the rear U shape leg and the front U shape leg; therefore, Chinese patent application number 200920137393.5 has a complicated structure and poor stability.
After a long period of research taken into account the specific features of a moon chair, the inventor has invented a novel frame structure for moon chair, as will be described in the present invention.